


Keep Me From Unravelling

by elizathecat



Series: Thor n Bruce snuggle time [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Autistic Bruce Banner, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, autistic thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathecat/pseuds/elizathecat
Summary: Hulk's turn to comfort Thor





	Keep Me From Unravelling

**Author's Note:**

> The unplanned sequel which, again, is only very loosely connected to canon because who needs to keep track of plot when there's snuggles

Thor paced around the living room deep in thought. Lightning was crackling around his hands, leaping up his arms and sparking in his hair. Lichtenburg figures were scorching into the floorboards in his wake, adding a new layer to the patterns already present. The buzzing in his hands and under his skin was the only thing keeping him together, his mind focused frantically on Asgard and the ever increasing responsibilities he had there.  
“Thor are you ok?” Bruce asked, poking his head around the door frame. Thor continued to pace around the room giving no sign of having heard. 

**Thor sad** said the low rumbling voice in Bruce’s head. 

_Yeah, I figured out that much thanks_, Bruce thought, do you want to help? 

**Yes. Banner make chocolate first.**

Bruce did as he was directed, heading into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Most of the time he liked to make hot chocolate properly by warming milk on the stove, but the powder worked when he was in a rush. Thor likely wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, he just needed the warmth and sweetness at times like this. Hulk certainly didn’t have tastes refined enough to care about the source of his hot chocolate. 

**Puny Banner** mocked Hulk in his head as he struggled to carry Hulk’s comically oversized, reinforced metal mug into the living room. Bruce was generally glad to have improved his communications with the Hulk, but he was a cheeky bastard sometimes.

After making sure their blankets were easily accessible, Bruce changed into his stretchy Hulk pants and sat on the floor. _Ok buddy, go for it_ he thought, taking a slightly shaky breath. He’d grown used to letting the Hulk out without the stress of a fight, but only a few times had been in the fragile space of their living room. Though it concerned him, Hulk had displayed a remarkable amount of care on previous occasions and it was the best way of helping Thor.

As absorbed in his own thoughts as Thor was, he still couldn’t miss the sudden appearance of his boyfriend’s larger, greener self in the middle of their living room. He stopped pacing in surprise, giving Hulk the opportunity to bundle him up in their crochet blanket and pull him down into his lap. 

“No, Hulk, I need to keep working, so many people are relying on me.” Thor protested, struggling to stand up while his arms were trapped in layers of soft wool.

“Nope. Not working.” Great green arms encircled Thor and squeezed him against an equally large green chest. “Thor sad and tired. Hugs now, keep going later.” 

Thor felt the vibration of words more than heard them from where he was squashed against Hulk’s chest. He wanted to keep arguing, keep working, but he was also so tired and Hulk’s arms were a comforting weight around him, grounding him better than his lightning ever could, holding him together so he didn't have to. 

“Here.” Hulk very carefully passed Thor his mug of hot chocolate while keeping his other arm firmly around Thor’s middle to discourage him from leaving. 

Thor took a sip, relishing the sweetness and heat. Surely… it couldn’t hurt to take a short break? There were several others involved in the running of Asgard and there were no immediate crises to deal with. The surprise of seeing the Hulk appear had shocked him out of his directionless, slightly panicked thoughts, and he was so warm in the blanket with his cocoa.

Hulk felt Thor relax against him a moment later, and tightened his hold in response. He hadn’t wanted to truly trap Thor at first, but now he was resigned to staying for a little while it was necessary to squeeze a little tighter. Thor’s durable Asgardian body may keep him safe, but he also required much more pressure to be truly soothed. In his head Hulk could feel Banner’s relief and a rare appreciation for his existence, being the perfect source for the tight hugs Thor craved with his strength and arms thick enough to wrap around his entire torso. 

Inside his cocoon, Thor was running his fingers over the blanket he had been so forcefully wrapped in. He and Bruce had chosen yarn of many textures as they made it, so it was lovely to stroke patches of bobbles, or fluffy yarn, or places where they had created ribbing with the stitches. His hand sought his favourite patch, where the fluff was so short and fine it felt like velvet. He sipped his chocolate and closed his eyes, resting his head on Hulk’s shoulder. A giant green hand moved slowly towards his head, and started running through his hair, stroking gently along the patterns shaved into the sides. The combination of the soft touch, tight grip round his waist and rhythmic shifting of Hulk’s shoulder beneath his head as he breathed slowly lulled Thor into a calm daze.

When Thor’s mug started tilting in his hand, Hulk carefully, delicately removed it and put it back on the table. He pulled the blanket further up around Thor’s shoulders, making sure he was fully covered and tucked in like a burrito. Thor cracked an eye open, grumbling at being shifted when he was so comfortable, but Hulk resumed petting his hair and he snuggled further down into the blankets, drifting off again.

Hulk felt a strange seizing in his chest as he watched Thor wriggle further into his blanket wrappings. He was so cute! Hulk hugged him tighter, nuzzling the top of his fuzzy head as he contemplated the strange weakness in his lungs that Thor seemed able to cause without trying. Really, Thor was the reason for his newfound freedom, Banner slowly relaxing and starting to trust Hulk once he learned to recognise Hulk’s affection and care for Thor in his head, separate yet so similar to his own. 

Banner was quiet in his head now, sleepy, and with the warm weight of Thor in his lap Hulk was feeling the same way. Shifting slowly, trying not to disturb the parcel of god he was holding, Hulk lay down on the living room carpet making sure to keep his arms heavy against Thor’s back. Banner probably wouldn’t appreciate waking up squished underneath his much larger boyfriend tomorrow morning, but Hulk would enjoy his annoyance. With that pleasant thought in his mind he resumed stroking Thor’s fuzzy short hair and tightened the grip of his other arm, securing his precious blanket bundle against his chest, and together they slowly, quietly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
